School in America
by Shana Granger
Summary: Rin Kagamine, seorang siswi yang mendapat beasiswa kuliah di Amerika. Bagaimana lika-liku kehidupannya disana? Read and Review please. Dibutuhkan ripiu sebanyak-banyaknya
1. Chapter 1 : The Schoolarship

**School in America**

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: VOCALOID BUKAN PUNYA SAYA, SAYA HANYA PUNYA CERITA INI

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T FLAME!

Title: School in America

Genre: Family, Friendship

Rated: K+

Characters: Rin Kagamine and Kasane Teto

By: Author ShanaHwang a.k.a Aisha Mulyasyafitri

Chapter 1 : The Schoolarship

(Rin POV)

"Rin, Selamat nak, kau dapat beasiswa kuliah di Amerika" kata Ibu dengan sangat senang,

"Benarkah?" tanyaku,

"Iya nak. Kau mendapatkan beasiswa itu. Besok kau sudah bisa pergi ke Amerika" kata Ibuku. Sepertinya kesedihan mulai tampak diwajahnya

"Ibu kenapa?" tanyaku,

"Ibu tidak apa-apa nak. Jangan khawatirkan ibu." kata Ibu,

"I-Iya bu" kataku,

O iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Rin Kagamine. Dulu aku bersekolah di Voca High School, sekarang aku akan kuliah di UtaVoca University dan akan mengambil jurusan seni tepatnya seni vokal. Universitas ini termasuk universitas terkenal di dunia. Umumnya mahasiswa disana semuanya berotak encer. Sekolah bagus, biayanya juga bagus. Aku dapat masuk ke universitas ini karena mendapat beasiswa dari sekolah. Aku mendapat beasiswa ini karena prestasiku disekolah. Sebetulnya aku hanya masyarakat biasa. Aku dapat masuk ke SMP, SMA, dan Universitas favorit karena mendapat beasiswa. Back to story

(skip time)

Sekarang hari Sabtu, aku harus bersiap-siap pergi ke Amerika. Biayanya ditanggung oleh pihak yang memberi beasiswa itu. Sebelum berangkat, aku sempat pamit ke Ibuku

"Bu, sekarang aku harus pergi. Doakan aku agar bisa sukses disana. Jika aku sudah sukses, aku tidakakan melupakan Ibu kok" kataku.

Aku dan Ibu saling berpelukan

"Hati-hati ya nak. Jaga dirimu baik-baik disana" kata ibuku,

"Iya bu" kataku. Ibu melepas pelukanku. Aku masuk kedalam mobil yang akan menuju ke bandara. Aku menaiki mobil itu sambil terus melihat ibuku. Kulihat air mata mulai membasahi pipinya. Semoga itu bukan air mata kesedihan.

"Hai Rin" kata seseorang yang sepertinya ku kenal,

"Hai Teto. Kau dapat beasiswa juga?" tanyaku,

"Iya Rinny~ Nanti kita bareng-barengan terus yuk. Lagipula ibumu menitipkanmu padaku" kata Teto,

"Oke" kataku singkat.

(skip time)

Kami sampai dibandara dan naik pesawat bersama Teto. Selama diperjalanan, aku terus memikirkan Ibu. Apakah ibu tidak apa-apa aku tinggal pergi?

"Rin, kau kenapa?" tanya seseorang berambut magenta sambil menepuk pundakku,

"Tidak apa-apa" kataku singkat. Aku memandang ke arah jendela pesawat. Pemandangannya sangat indah. Akupun tertidur dipesawat

(skip time)

"Rin-Chan!Bangun!" kata seseorang sambil menguncangkan tubuhku pelan,

"Eng...Sudah sampai ya?" gumamku pelan,

"Iya. Ayo turun dari pesawat" kata orang bernama Teto itu,

"I-Iya Teto Nee-Chan" kataku.

Kami berjalan keluar menuju pesawat dan naik taksi menuju ke universitas kami, disana ada asramanya. Jadi semua murid tinggal disitu. Selama perjalanan, aku melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah. Lalu lintasnya memang ramai.

(skip time)

Kami sampai di kampus baru kami. Suasananya indah dan mewah. Perlahan aku dan Teto berjalan masuk kesana. Tiba-tiba,

BRUK!

Aku menabrak seseorang

"Eng...I'm sorry" kataku kepada orang itu. Kami mulai berdiri bersama

"No problem. It's Ok" kata orang itu,

Dia memiliki rambut dan mata yang sama denganku, hanya saja rambutnya diikat ponytail kecil. Sejenak kami saling bertatapan.

"What is your name?" tanyaku,

"My Name is Len" jawab orang itu,

"My name is Rin" kataku.

"Tuan, kita harus segera pulang" kata seseorang menarik Len,

"I-Iya" kata Len,

APA? L-Len bisa berbahasa Jepang? (author: yaiyalah bisa, wong Len itu Vocaloid. Vocaloid produk Jepang). Tuan? Berarti dia ningrat. T-Tidak mungkin. Ini pasti mimpi

"Sampai Jumpa" kata Len kepadaku,

"Rinny~ Ayo masuk" kata seseorang mengagetkanku,

"I-Iya Teto" jawabku,

Aku terus terbayang wajah Len yang tampan walaupun sedikiiitttt shota (Len:Sialan kau Rin!/Rin:Maaf-maaf, ini disuruh sama author kampret/Len:Gebukin author yuk!/Rin:Yuk!/Author:Eh, ampun-ampun. Gomenassai).

"Woy! Rinney~! Kau kenapa sih? Perasaan sejak kamu ketemu cowok tadi kamu melamun terus?" kata Teto sambil mengayunkan tangannya didepanku,

"T-Tidak apa-apa. Hanya terus memikirkan ibuku" jawabku berbohong,

"Yasudah. Ayo masuk ke asrama wanita kamar nomor 02. Dilantai 3" kata Teto,

Kami berjalan dan sampai dikamar kami

"Kau kecapean Rin?" tanya Teto,  
"Ya begitulah" jawabku.

Aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku diatas tempat tidur. Aku capek sekali. Entah mengapa aku terus terbayang Len. Mungkin aku menyukainya. MUNGKIN. Aku mulai tertidur.

(dream)

Dimana aku? Semua gelap. Tidak ada siapapun.

"Halo? Ada orang disini?" tanyaku. Aku melihat ada seberkas cahaya. Cahaya itu berubah menjadi Len

"L-Len" gumamku pelan,

"Ya. Ini aku, Len" kata Len,

Len tiba-tiba memelukku erat,

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, Rin" gumam Len,

"APA-APAAN KAU INI!" bentak seseorang berambut pirang keemasan yang diikat ponytail panjang disamping dan bermata kuning cerah

"Kakak!" kata Len,

Orang yang sepertinya kakaknya Len itu menarik tangan Len sehingga kami tidak berpelukan lagi

"LEN!" teriakku.

(end dream)

Aku bangun nafasku ngos-ngosan.

"Rinny~! Kau kenapa?" tanya seorang berambut magenta dengan mata crimson bernama Teto,

"Tidak apa-apa."jawabku singkat padat dan jelas dibaca eSPeJe kayak pelajaran bahasa Indonesia,

"Rektor menyuruh semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi baru yang masuk dengan jalan beasiswa ke ruang aula tuh, bareng yuk" ajak Teto,

"Eng...A-Ayo" kataku.

Kami berjalan menuju ruang aula. Ruang aulanya sangat luaaassss. Kami semua berkumpul disana dan berbaris.

"Anak-anak, selamat datang di UtaVoca University. Disini kalian akan menjalani kuliah sampai S3" kata rektor yang bernama Mikuo itu. Ia ceramah di depan aula itu, memang terasa bosan. Untungnya dia bisa berbicara bahasa Jepang, kalo bahasa Inggris, puyeng pala.

(skip time)

Akhirnya selesai juga acara ini. Kami semua diberi buku mata pelajaran kuliah tingkat 1 dan 2. Aku dan Teto kembali ke asrama sambil membawa buku yang tadi sudah dibagikan. Tiba-tiba

BRUUK!

Ada yang menabrakku sehingga buku yang aku bawa berjatuhan. Yang kulihat dia berambut biru dan bermata azure dengan syal dilehernya. Dia langsung kabur begitu saja tanpa membantuku membereskan bukuku yang dia jatuhkan tadi.

"HEI! Kembali kau dasar pria tak bertanggung jawab!" bentakku kepada orang itu.

Dia tidak menghiraukannya dan dia hanya berlari. Cih! Dasar pengecut. Kakiku sakit akibat jatuh tadi. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang bisa dibilang 'Copy'an diriku menghampiriku yang gak lain dan gak bukan adalah Len.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, teman?" kata Len sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Dia pun duduk didepanku sambil membantuku membereskan buku-bukuku yang berserakan disekitarku.

"Eng...I-Iya" jawabku sambil membantu membereskan buku yang berserakan tadi. Tiba-tiba tanpa sengaja tangan Len mengenggam tanganku. Mukaku memerah

"Ma-Maaf" kata Len sambil melepas genggaman tangannya,

"T-Tidak apa-apa" kataku,

"Ini bukumu" kata Len sambil memberiku bukuku yang tadi berserakan,

"LEN! Kemana saja kau? Dari tadi kakak cari-cari!" kata seseorang yang mirip dengan seseorang yang hadir didalam mimpiku. Yang memisahkan aku dan Len

"Maaf kak. Kak, kenalkan teman baruku" kata Len kepada orang itu. Ooo jadi dia kakaknya Len

"Namaku Neru, Neru Kagane" kata kakaknya Len sambil menawarkanku jabat tangan. Tetapi dia tersenyum sinis

"N-Namaku Rin, Rin Kagamine" kataku sambil berjabat tangan."Len, aku duluannya"sambungku kepada Len

"I-Iya Rin" kata Len. Aku berjalan ke arah tangga sambil membawa buku

Aku berjalan ke arah kamarku bersama Teto

"Rin, besok katanya kuliah dimulai ya?" tanya Teto,

"Iya" kataku,

Akupun menelepon ibuku

"Halo Bu" sapaku,

"Halo Rin. Apa kabar?" tanya Ibu,

"Baik bu. Aku bertemu banyak teman disana. Ternyata aku satu sekolah lagi bareng Teto, sahabatku" jawabku,

"Syukurlah Rin" kata Ibu,

"Ibu tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyaku,

"Iya. Jangan khawatirkan Ibu, nak. Justru seharusnya Ibu yang mengkhawatirkanmu. Belajarlah yang tekun disana. Jangan kecewakan orang tuamu ya, nak. Sampai Jumpa" kata Ibu yang terdengar mulai menangis,

"Sampai Jumpa, bu. Rin sayang Ibu" kataku,

"Ibu juga menyayangimu, nak" kata Ibu sambil menutup telepon.

Aku merindukan Ibu.

"Rin, belajar bareng yuk" kata Teto,

"I-Iya". Aku dan Teto belajar bersama. Entah mengapa aku terus terbayang-bayang Len. Mungkin aku telah menyukainya.

...To Be Continued...

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvvvv

vvv

vv

v

Review Please. Don't Flame!


	2. Chapter 2: My Super Girl

Chapter 2: Oh My Super Girl

**(Rin POV)**

"RIN! BANGUN!" teriak seseorang,

"Eng...Teto. Ada apa?" gumamku pelan,

"Sudah pukul 6, ayo bangun! Jam 7 pelajaran dimulai!" kata Teto,

"I-Iya." Kataku sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurku. Dengan lemas aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak dikamar kami.

_(skip time)_

Setelah mandi, aku dan Teto sarapan. Aku makan dengan roti jeruk dan segelas susu. Sedangkan Teto makan roti Prancis kesukaannya dengan segelas susu. Walaupun secukupnya, tapi terasa enak (Author: Saya mau dong rotinya/Rin: Beli saja sendiri!). Setelah itu kami menggosok gigi dan bergegas pergi ke kelas pelajaran seni. Ternyata aku sekelas dengan Teto, Len, dan Neru. Kami diajar oleh guru seni yang berambut pink pucat dan bermata azure bernama IA. IA-Sensei mengajarkan kami tentang teknik menyanyi. IA-Sensei menyuruhku untuk menyanyi kedepan kelas

"Ibu akan menyuruh salah-satu dari kalian untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu" kata IA-Sensei. "Kau. Silahkan menyanyi lagu apa saja" kata IA-Sensei sambil menunjuk Len

"Aku sensei?" tanya Len,

"Iya. Ayo maju ke depan" kata IA-Sensei (Author: Ruwet saya nulis nama orang dengan gelar –sensei -_-).

Len maju kedepan kelas dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Suaranya sangat bagus. Entah mengapa suaranya agak mirip dengan suaraku.

(Skip time)

"Eh, Teto. Katanya harus buat skripsi ya?" tanyaku,

"Iya" kata Teto,

"Pulang dari kelas ini, aku mau buat skripsi saja." kataku,

"Iya! Aku juga!" kata Teto bersemangat.

Kami berjalan menuju kelas selanjutnya, kelas Matematika. Kami diajar matematika oleh Kiyoteru-Sensei. Pelajaran ini sungguh terasa bosan.

_(Skip Time)_

Yee! Pelajaran pun selesai! Aku dan Teto berjalan menuju Kantin untuk membeli beberapa makanan. Kami berpapasan dengan Len

**(Len POV)**

Aku berpapasan dengan Rin dan Teto. Aku menyapa Rin

"Hai Rin!" sapaku,

"Hai Len" sapa Rin,

"Pulang kuliah bisa kita ketemuan di taman depan sekolah?" tanyaku,

"Maaf Len aku tidak bisa. Aku mau buat skripsi hari ini. Speulang sekolah. Jadi Maaf ya" kata Rin,

"I-Iya. Tidak Apa-apa kok" kataku sambil menjauhi Rin.

Padahal hari ini ada yang mau aku omongin sama Rin. Aku berjalan menuju kantin untuk makan bersama Luki, sahabatku.

"Hei Brow" sapaku kepada laki-laki berambut pink dengan mata azure bernama Megurine Luki itu,

"Hei Brow. Ada apa?" tanya Luki,

"Boleh curhat gak?" tanyaku,

"Curhat? Jangan ke gua ya" kata Luki,

"K-Kenapa?" tanyaku,

"Curhat? Ke Mamah Dedeh aja! Mamah Dedeh? Curhat dong!" kata Luki sambil nyengir gak jelas. Dia memang humoris walaupun agak menyebalkan.

"Huh. Diajak serius" kataku sambil menghela nafas,

"Hehehe iya deh" kata Luki,

"Gini, gua suka sama Rin Kagamine. Tau kan? Orang yang mirip banget sama gua tapi dia suka pake pita dikepalanya" kataku,

"Oh! Yang suka jalan sama cewek rambut magenta yang gaya rambutnya kayak obor itu?" kata Luki,

"Iya! Tapi inceran gua yang gua bilang mirip banget sama gua!" kataku,

"Oh itu. Gua sebenernya suka sama cewek yang temennya tuh. Si rambut obor. Namanya siapa?" tanya Luki,

"Kasane Teto maksudmu?" tanyaku heran,

"IYA! Dia cantikkan?" kata Luki,

"WOY! Ini siapa sih yang curhat?" bentakku,

"Maaf maaf. Lanjutkan" kata Luki,

"Gini, gua suka sama Rin. Lu bisa gak ngasih tau gua buat dapetin hatinya?" kataku,

"Oh, kalo mau dapetin hatinya, bedah aja si Rin, terus ambil hati atau livernya! Lu kan udah dapet hatinya!" kata Luki, (sadis kau Luki -_-)

"BEGO! MAKSUD GUA, GIMANA CARANYA SUPAYA RIN BISA SUKA SAMA GUA?" kataku sambil menggebrak meja. Semua orang menatap kami heran

"Maaf-maaf" kataku. "Jadi gimana caranya?" sambungku,

"Hohoho serahkan saja pada Megurine Luki, si pangeran cinta" kata Luki sambil mengeluarkan setangkai mawar dari kantung bajunya yang entah dapat dari mana dia bunga mawar itu. Tiba-tiba penjaga sekolah datang

"EH ANAK NAKAL! JANGAN SEMBARANGAN METIK BUNGA DI TAMAN DEPAN!" bentak penjaga sekolah itu,

"I-Iya maaf" kata Luki sambil menyerahkan bunga itu kembali,

"Jadi anak jangan nakal!" kata penjaga sekolah itu sambil memukul Luki dengan sapu. Aku hanya tertawa. Penjaga sekolah itu akhirnya pergi,

Luki membisikkan sesuatu padaku. Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti

(skip time 1 minggu kemudian)

Sekarang hari Minggu, semoga aku bisa menembak Rin. Aku menelepon Rin

"Hai Rin" sapaku,

"_Hai Len_" kata Rin,

"Jam 8 pagi kita ketemuan di Taman depan sekolah ya!" ajakku,

"_I-Iya deh. Dah_" jawab Rin,

"Tunggu!" kataku. Yah dia nutup teleponnya. Semoga tidak untuk pintu hatinya! Hahay! (Author: Belajar darimana kau ngegombal Len?/Len: Dari om Andre, Sule, dan Parto/Author: Oh)

Aku bersiap-siap untuk berangkat

**(Rin POV)**

Len mengajakku bertemu di taman depan sekolah. Entah mengapa aku merasa bahagia sekali. Aku memakai kaos bewarna kuning dan jaket putih dengan celana yang panjang.

"Teto, aku pergi dulu ya!" kataku kepada Teto,

"Mau kemana Rinney?" tanya Teto,

"Ada deh. Aku ditunggu sama orang. Dah" kataku sambil berlari keluar,

(ditaman)

Aku melihat Len sedang duduk di bangku taman sendirian. Aku menyapanya

"Hai Len. Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu" sapaku,

"Hai Rin. Tidak apa-apa kok" kata Len. Aku langsung duduk disamping Len,

"Ada apa Len? Tumben ngajak ketemuan" tanyaku. Len diam sejenak,

"Sebenarnya Aku, A-Aku menyukaimu R-Rin. Maukah kamu jadi pacarku?" tanya Len,

APA? Sungguh aku kaget dan hampir tidak percaya. Waduh terima gak ya.

PLAAK!

"R-Rin, mengapa kau menamparku?" tanya Len hampir menangis,

"Ada nyamuk" jawabku sambil menunjukkan telapak tanganku dengan bangkai nyamuk disana,

"Oh. Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Len,

"Bagaimana? Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanyaku balik,

Len menghela napas sejenak."Soal tadi. Kau mau terima tidak?" tanya Len,

"I-I-Iya. Aku T-Terima" kataku,

"Apa?" tanya Len dengan heran,

"Iya, aku terima" jawabku santai,

"Oooo Terima Kasih, Rinney~" kata Len sambil ingin memelukku,

"Bukan muhrim woy!" bentakku sambil mendorong Len,

"Bercanda bercanda. Eh makan dikantin yuk" ajak Len,

"Yaudah" jawabku singkat tapi enggak padat enggak jelas #lho?

(dikantin)

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Len,

"Hm...kurasa aku mau makan yoghurt, jeruk, dan salad" kataku,

"Oke. Aku ambilkan. Kau tunggu disini" kata Len. Aku menunggu Len di bangku kantin

(skip time)

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu" kata Len,

"Tidak apa apa" kataku enggak singkat, padat, enggak jelas (readers: makin aneh aja ceritanya/Author: maaf, soalnya saya lagi galau gak bisa nonton SS4INA. Gak bisa ketemu Kyuhyun dkk. *nyakar aspal*).

Kami makan bersama. Jujur saja aku menyukai Len juga. Kurasas aku mulai mengetahui apa itu 'Cinta' #eaaa

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara teriakkan kuntilanak Em... maksud saya teriakkan kakak Len (Rin: Nyingsieunan wae si Author/Author: Hehe Gomen)

"Len! Sedang apa?" kata Neru,

"Makan siang bersama Rin. Ada yang salah?" tanya Len,

"Kebanyakan gaya kau" kata Neru,

"Oya, tolong jangan terlalu protektif denganku. Aku sudah dewasa. Lagi pula aku sudah punya pacar" kata Len songong (Author: Len Len, baru pacaran aja bangga. Saya dong dijadiin adik sama Kyuhyun #NGAREPBANGED! *dihajar Len*)

"P-Pacar? Si-Siapa?" tanya Neru sambil tergagap-gagap kayak Azis Gagap yang sekarang udah enggak gagap *makin gaje*

"Rin" jawab Len singkat, enggak padat, tapi jelas banget,

"K-Kau jahat!" bentak Neru. Neru langsung lari. Air mata mengalir deras dari pipinya yang tembem #eh?

Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Sepertinya Neru menganggap Len lebih dari adiknya sendiri. Sepertinya Neru

.

.

.

MENYUKAI LEN!

"Len, aku duluanya" kataku. Aku langsung lari. Tanpa kusadari aku menangis,

"Rin!" teriak Len.,

Aku tidak menghiraukannya, yang penting aku harus kembali ke asrama (Author: Rin sombong amet -_- *ditonjok Rin*)

(di asrama)

"Rin, kau kenapa?" tanya Teto,

"Tidak apa-apa" jawabku singkat, padat, tapi enggak jelas a.k.a GaJe,

KRIIING!

Telepon berbunyi

"Halo?" tanyaku,

"_Hai Rin. Ini aku Len. Maafkan aku soal kakakku. Dia memang seperti itu."_ kata seseorang disebrang telepon yang ternyata Len,

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku mau ngerjain skripsi dulu. Dah" kataku,

"_Sampai jumpa Rin_" kata Len,

Aku pun langsung mengerjakan skripsi bersama Teto,

(Skip Time. Istirahat keesokan harinya)

(Len POV)

Aku sedang berjalan sendirian menuju kantin. Banyak fans-ku mengikutiku. Aku sih cuek aja. Aku berpapasan dengan Rin dan Teto

"Hai Rin. Hai Teto" sapaku,

"Hai Len" kata Rin,

"Hai Kagane-san" kata Teto,

"Rin, abis pelajaran kuliah selesai, ke taman yuk" ajakku kepada Rin,

"Maafkan aku Len, aku tidak bisa. Lagi buat skripsi" kata Rin

"Oke. Bye" kataku,

Rin dan Teto pergi menjauh dariku. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berteriak memanggil namaku. Pasti Neru. Protektif sekali dia

"LEN! Kemana saja kau?" kata seseorang yang ternyata kakaku. Dia protektif sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawabku singkat,

"Len, ada yang mau aku bicarakan" kata kak Neru,

"Apa?" jawabku sangar,

"L-Len, A-Aku mencintaimu" kata Neru,

"APA? KITAKAN SAUDARA KAK! PERASAAN CINTA ANTARA SAUDARA ITU SANGAT TERLARANG!" bentakku,

"Aku tau Len. Aku protektif padamu karena aku tidak mau seorangpun menjadi pacarmu kecuali aku. Aku tau ini sangat terlarang. Tapi tolong, jadilah pacarku. Sembunyikan ini dari semua orang. Lupakanlah Rin!" kata kak Neru sambil menangis,

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU TIDAK MAU MENJADI PACARMU KARENA KITA SAUDARA! AKU TIDAK MAU MELUPAKAN RIN!" bentakku.

Neru langsung lari menjauh dariku. Aku tidak mau menjadi incest. Aku tidak mau. Karena aku hanya mencintai seseorang, Rin Kagamine namanya.

**(Neru POV)**

Cih! Siapa sih si Rin itu? Sampai-sampai Len tidak mau menjauh darinya! Aku tau aku dan Len adalah adik kakak. Tetapi aku mencintai adikku sendiri. Perasaan ini sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Aku menangis di taman depan sekolah. Aku melihat ada seorang berambut biru dan bermata azure yang indah dengan syal yang melilit (?) di lehernya

"Ada apa Kagane-san?" tanya orang yang bernama Kaiko Shion itu. Dia adik dari Kaito Shion, murid paling bandel disini. Sebenarnya Kaiko menyukai kakaknya, Kaito sejak lama,

"Tidak apa-apa" kataku berbohong,

"Ayolah jangan berbohong padaku" kata Kaiko,

"Begini, tadi aku menembak L-L-Len, adikku. Dan menyuruhnya melupakan orang yang dia sukai, Rin Kagamine" kataku,

"Siapa si Rin Kagamine itu?" tanya Kaiko,

"Adik kelas baru. Sekelas dengan Len" kataku,

"Hohoho aku punya rencana bagus agar Len bisa jauh dengan Rin" kata Kaiko dengan aura evil-nya keluar,

"Apa?" tanyaku,

Kaiko membisikkan sesuatu padaku

Apa rencana Kaiko untuk menjuhkan Len dengan Rin? Chapter 3! Review please!

…To Be Continued…

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvvvvv

vvvv

vv

v


	3. Chapter 3 : The Plan

Chapter 3: The Plan

(Rin POV)

Pagi hari yang cerah. Aku bersiap untuk pelajaran kelas seni hari ini

"Teto, bareng yuk" ucapku kepada Teto

"Maaf Rin, aku tidak bisa. Aku ada urusan lain" kata Teto

"Oh yasudah. Aku duluan ya" kataku

"Iya" kata Teto singkat, enggak padat, jelas.

Aku berjalan sendirian menuju kelas. Tiba-tiba, ada 2 orang mencegatku. Mereka adalah kakaknya Len, Neru dan Kaiko.

"Wah wah, sepertinya Miss Kagane sedang sendirian" kata Neru

"Miss Kagane? Maksudmu?" tanyaku

"Jangan pura-pura gak tau deh lu!" bentak Kaiko

"Memang ada masalah apa sebenarnya? Bicarakan saja baik-baik!" kataku

"Kau merebut Len dari Neru. Ya kan?" kata Kaiko

"Merebut Len? Dari Neru? Tidak mungkin!" kataku

"Halah, jangan sok innocent deh!" kata Neru.

Neru dan Kaiko mendorongku ke arah loker dan memasukkanku ke dalam loker nomor 13 itu (Rin: Ini genre-nya apa? Friendship/Family/Romance/Humor/Tragedy/Horror sih? Bingung saya!/Author: Saya juga)

"KELUARKAN AKU!" teriakku

"Tidak akan!" kata Neru dan Kaiko bersamaan.

"Yes! Berhasil!" gumam Kaiko pelan. Sepertinya mereka meninggalkan aku.

Disini sangat gelap dan sempit.

"Kuharap sekarang Len ada disisiku" gumamku pelan.

Tiba-tiba semua gelap. Mungkin aku sudah pingsan atau mati kehabisan oksigen

(Len POV)

"Teto, kau tau dimana Rin?" tanyaku dengan khawatir

"Aku tidak tau Kagane-san. Tadi dia katanya mau ke kelas seni. Tapi gak bareng sama aku" kata Teto

"Oh yasudah, terima kasih" kataku

Rin kau dimana? Sejak tadi aku mencarimu

"Luki, kau lihat Rin tidak?" tanyaku khawatir

"Aku llihat Rin barusan" kata Luki tenang

"DIMANA? CEPAT BERI TAHU AKU!" kataku dengan berseri-seri

"Di hatimu sayang" kata Luki

"WOY! GUA SERIUS! GUA BUKAN YAOI YA! DIMANA RIN?" tanyaku sangar

"Sebenernya gua kagak tau" kata Luki

"Bantuin gua cari Rin!" kataku

"I-Iye bos" kata Luki

Kami berjalan mengelilingi kampus dan berpapasan dengan Teto

"Len!Luki! Rin tidak ada di asrama!" kata Teto khawatir

"kita cari Rin sama-sama" kata Luki

"Ayo" kataku dan Teto

"Luki, tumben otakmu encer. kekeke" kataku

"Ish...kau ni" kata Luki

Kami berjalan hingga ke tempat loker para murid

"Len, coba kau telepon Rin. Dia selalu membawa handphone kemana-mana" kata Teto

"Iya" kataku. Aku mencoba menelepon Rin.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dering telepon dari loker nomor 13. Perlahan kami berjalan mendekati loker itu

ZRAAT!

Aku membuka pintu loker. Aku melihat ada seorang gadis berambut honeyblond dengan pita putih di atas kepalanya, yang gak lain dan gak bukan adalah Rin. Dia sedang terduduk lemass disitu. Siapa yang tega melakukan hal keji ini pada Rin? Kalau sampai aku tau orangnya, akan ku bunuh dia! (Author: Kejam kau Len -_-). Rin sedang pingsan

"Rin, siapa yang tega membuatmu seperti ini" kata Teto sambil menangis

"Luki, Teto, ayo bawa Rin ke rumah sakit terdekat" kataku.

Luki dan Teto mengangguk. Kami pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat naik mobil Luki. Selama perjalanan aku terus memeluk Rin. Kami sampai dirumah sakit. Rin dibawa ke ruang UGD oleh suster dan dokter. Kami menunggu di ruang tunggu

(Skip time)

Dokter muncul dari ruang UGD

"Dok, bagaimana kabar Rin?" tanyaku

"Rin masih bisa diselamatkan. Tetapi dia masih pingsan sekarang" kata dokter

"Bolehkah kami masuk?" tanya Teto

"Boleh-boleh silahkan" kata dokter

Kami masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Kami melihat Rin sedang terbaring lemas disana

"Rin" gumamku pelan.

Aku memegang tangan Rin. Teto dan Luki berdiri disampingku. Mata azure Rin mulai menatap sayu sekelilingnya

"Eng...Dimana A-Aku?" gumam Rin pelan

"Kau dirumah sakit Rin. Disampingku" kataku

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" tanya Rin

"Kau pingsan Rin. Di dalam loker" kata Luki

"Dimana Teto?" tanya Rin

"Aku disini Rin. Apa lebih baik jika aku kabarkanini pada ibumu?" tanya Teto

"Tidak usah. Aku takut ibuku makin sedih" kata Rin

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu, Rin? Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" tanyaku

"Tadi aku berjalan menuju kelas seni, tiba-tiba Neru dan Kaiko mencegatku dan aku dikurung di loker. Hanya itu yang aku ingat" kata Rin

"APA? Jadi Neru yang menyebabkanmu seperti ini? Tidak akan ku maafkan! Akan ku laporkan pada rektor besok!" kata Len

"Tidak usah Len. Aku tidak mau masalah ini jadi panjang" kata Rin. Senyuman manisnya mulai terukir di bibirnya

"Rin, aku mau ngomong sesuatu sama kamu" kataku

"Apa?" tanya Rin

"Soal Neru dan Kaiko tadi. Eng...Teto Luki bisa keluar dulu?" kataku

"Oke" kata mereka bersamaan sambil keluar dari ruangan ini

"Sebenarnya Neru jahat padamu karena dia cemburu padamu" kataku

"Ap-Apa? Cemburu?" tanya Rin

"Iya. Kemarin Neru menembakku dan menyuruhku melupakanmu. Aku tolak saja. Karena tidak mungkin aku pacaran dengan kakakku sendiri apalagi melupakanmu, hal yang sangat tidak mungkin" kataku

(Rin POV)

APA? Neru suka sama Len? Pantas saja Neru sinis padaku

"Rin, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Len

"I-Iya" kataku

Tiba-tiba semuanya hening...

Len mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Jarak kami semakin dekat. Mungkin jarak kami kurang dari 3 cm

ZRAAT

Terdengar ada yang membuka pintu, Luki dan Teto. Mereka langsung kaget

"Maaf mengganggu tapi kami pulang dulu ya" kata Teto

Len yang kaget menjauhkan wajahnya

"I-Iya" kata Len sambil terbata-bata

"Len, kau tidak pulang?" tanyaku

"Tidak. Aku mau mendampingimu disini" kata Len

"Pulanglah Len, aku tidak apa-apa" kataku

"Yasudah. Sampai Jumpa" kata Len sambil mengecup keningku. Mukaku memerah. Len pun keluar dari ruang inap ini. Aku pun tidur

(skip time)

Aku bangun dari tidurku. Seseorang sudah berada disampingku

"Apakah kau L-Len?" gumamku. Dia sedang tertidur diatas tanganku

"Rin, kau sudah bangun" kata Len

"Jadi semalaman kau mendampingiku disini?" tanyaku kaget

"I-Iya, demi kau My Princess" kata Len ngagombal (Gombal meter: %). Aku blushing lagi

"Eh? Kau tidak kuliah? Nanti kau dimarahi dosen lho!" kataku

"Tidak apa-apa kok" kata Len tenang. "Eh, Rin mau makan?" sambung Len

"Kurasa" jawabku singkat,padat, enggak jelas a.k.a gaje

Kebetulan seorang suster ngesot em... maksud saya suster membawa makanan. Ada sup krim, bubur, buah, dan susu. Aku langsung menyerbu makanan itu. Tiba-tiba Len menahan tanganku

"Rin, biar ku suapi saja" kata Len

"Anjir! Lu kira gua koruptor bisa disuap seenaknya?" bentakku

"Maksudku kau aku suapin makanan" kata Len

"Oh, hehe" kataku nyengir ceungireun

Len menyuapiku makanan.

"Len, kau enggak makan?" tanyaku

"Aku nanti beli makanan diluar kok" kata Len santai

"Yasudah" kataku

Kami mengobrol bareng. Tiba-tiba

JDER!

Ada yang mendobrak pintu. Rupanya itu Neru, kakaknya Len

"LEN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?" bentak Neru

"Mendampingi Rin. Ada yang salah?" jawab Len sangar tapi tenang

"JELAS SALAH! KAU HARUSNYA MEMILIH AKU! DAN KAU HARUSNYA MENCINTAIKU!" kata Neru

"Ngarep sekali kau! Sesama saudara tidak boleh mempunyai hubungan spesial! Mengerti?" bentak Len

"KAU JAHAT LEN!" kata Neru sambil menampar Len. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa

"MENGAPA KAU LEBIH MEMILIH DIA DARIPADA AKU, KAKAKMU SENDIRI?" bentak Neru

Neru mengarahkan tangannya padaku. Aku menutup mataku karena takut ada hal yang buruk terjadi

PLAAAK!

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Chapter 4! Ripiu jangan flame!

...To Be Continued...

Click this button

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvv

vvvvv

vvv

vv

v


	4. Chapter 4 : Back to Campus

Chapter 4 : Back to Campus

(Rin POV)

PLAAAK!

Neru ingin menamparku. Tetapi aku tidak merasakan sakit apapun dipipiku. Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Tangan Len menahan tangan Neru.

"JANGAN GANGGU AKU DAN RIN. MENGERTI?" bentak Len pada Neru sambil menampar Neru. Aku hanya melongo saja

"K-Kau jahat Len! Kau kejam!" kata Neru sambil menangis dan keluar meninggalkan kami

"Ada apa sebenarnya Len?" tanyaku

"Neru dia cemburu padamu" kata Len

Aku hanya ber-OH-ria. Aku hanya diam melamun

"Kau kenapa Rin?" tanya Len

"Tidak. Aku hanya rindu pada ibuku. Jujur saja aku ingin pulang ke Jepang" kataku

"Oh. Kau dari Jepang? Sama dong. Aku juga. Keluargaku pemilik perusahaan otomotif terkenal di dunia" kata Len

"Oh" jawabku sangat singkat, enggak padat, enggak jelas

"Oya, nanti kalo liburan musim panas, mau pulang ke Jepang gak? Bareng sama Teto dan Luki" kata Len

"Boleh" kataku

"Oya, aku keluar dulu ya nyari makanan" kata Len

"I-Iya" jawabku

Len pergi keluar ruangan. Lalu ada seorang dokter bermata crimson dan berambut merah

"Permisi, disini ruangan pasien yang bernama Kagamine Rin?" tanya dokter itu

"Iya saya sendiri" kataku

"Namaku Akaito Shione. Panggil saja Akaito" kata dokter yang bernama Akaito itu.

Dia memeriksa kesehatanku

"Kagamine-san, kurasa besok kau sudah diperbolehkan pulang" kata Dokter itu

"I-Iya" kataku

Akaito pun keluar dari ruang ini, dia berpapasan dengan Len. Len memberinya tatapan sinis. Dari mata azurenya dia seperti mengatakan AWAS-KAU-JIKA-DEKAT-DEKAT-DENGAN-RIN. Len menghampiriku

"Siapa dia?" tanya Len sangar

"Dia dokter yang menanganiku. Katanya besok aku sudah boleh pulang" kataku

"Baguslah" kata Len sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanyaku

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin kau tidak dekat-dekat dengan Akaito" kata Len cembedud. Dia imut sekali .

"Hahaha ekspresimu lucu juga ya kalo lagi cemburu" kataku sambil mencubit pipi Len yang memerah. Senyumannya mulai tampak diwajahnya. Tiba-tiba Len memelukku erat dan mengelus rambutku

"Rin, aku mencintaimu" gumam Len

"Aku juga Len. Aishiteru" kataku

Len melepas pelukannya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku

**Cup!**

Len mengecup bibirku. Muka kami memerah.

"R-R-Rin, aku keluar pulang dulu ya" kata Len

"I-I-Iya" kataku.

Len pergi dengan rona merah di pipinya. Kuharap besok aku bisa pulang

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar pintu diketuk oleh seseorang

"Silahkan Masuk" kataku

"Hai Rinney~" kata Teto sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku

"Hai Teto" kataku

"Rinney, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Teto

"Baek kok. Kata dokter besok aku sudah boleh pulang" kataku

"Baguslah kalo begitu. O iya, ini ada buah untukmu" kata Teto sambil menyodorkan sekeranjang buah-buahan segar padaku

"Terima Kasih Teto Nee-Chan!" kataku

"Sama-sama. O ya, kau tau sebenarnya aku sudah pacaran dengan Luki" kata Teto. Rona merah mulai menghiasi pipinya

"Oya? Gimana ceritanya tuh?" tanyaku

"Gini..." kata Teto menjelaskan

_(*flashback*)_

**(Teto POV)**

"Soal Neru dan Kaiko tadi. Eng...Teto Luki bisa keluar dulu?" kata Rin

"Oke" kataku dan Luki bersamaan sambil keluar dari ruangan ini

_(diluar)_

"Teto" kata Luki

"Apa?" kataku

"Suki Daisuki, Kasane Teto" kata Luki sambil memegang tanganku. Aku hanya bisa diam cengo  
"Teto, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tanya Luki

GULP

Aku kaget bkan kepalang. Aku hanya bisa diam. Bingung mau jawab apa (Teto: Author! Gua harus jawab apa?/Author: Just Follow your Heart, Teto-Chan). Ikuti kata hati kecilmu sajalah

"A-Aku A-Aku Te-Terima" kataku sambil gagap kayak Azis Gagap

"Lu serius?" tanya Luki heran

"Iyalah. Dua rius malah" kataku santai. Santai ada sanken #AuthorPromosi._.

"Terima Kasih Teto-Chan!" kata Luki ke girangan. Kami pun masuk ke ruang inap Rin

_(*End Flashback*)_

"Wah! Selamat! PeJe atuh!" godaku sambil tertawa

"Nih" kata Teto sambil memberiku tiket SS4INA. Tiba-tiba author Shana datang (?) (Author: saya cuman jadi figuran doang)

"Eh Teto! Jangan ngerebut tiket gua dong. Gua ngantri 6 jam demi selembar tiket itu" kata Shana ngambek sambil ngambil tiket itu

"I-Iya maaf author" kata Teto sambil membungkukan badan 90 derajat. Author Shana pun pergi. Aku hanya terus cengo

"Mana PeJenya?" tanyaku sangar

"Sori, tadi udah diambil sama author. Ni pejenya" kata Teto sambil memberiku uang 2 dollar

"Hehe Arigatou Teto Nee-Chan!" kataku  
"Sami-sami. Abdi ikhlas" kata Teto

Kami mengobrol bersama. Setelah itu Teto pulang

(Skip time keesokan harinya)

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku melihat banyak orang mengelilingiku. Ada yang rambutnya Magenta, Pink, dan Kuning (Author: kayak lagu balonku ._.). Tapi yang rambutnya kuning agak shota (Len: Rin! Jangan bilang author Shana yang nyuruh kamu ngomong kayak gitu/Rin: Emang author kok Len/Len: Kurang ajar kau author! *tabok author*)

"Teto, Luki, Len" gumamku pelan

"Hai Rin. Kami akan mengantarmu ke asrama. Sekarang kan kau boleh pulang" kata Len

"Terima Kasih semuanya" kataku

"Rin, makan dulu" kata Teto sambil memberiku semangkuk sup krim dan segelas jus jeruk

"Biar aku suapi Rin" kata Len.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa makan sendiri" kataku

"Supaya keliatan romance gitu" bisik Len

Len menyuapiku makanan (Author: Parah Rin, udah gede masih disuapin -_- *dibakar Rin*). Dari mata sapphire-nya yang indah aku melihat sebuah kasih sayang dan cinta yang tulus #eaeaea (Rin: Author belajar ngegombal darimana tuh?/Author: Kasih tau gak ya? Kayaknya enggak deh. Gomen ya~/Len: Dih pelit amet -_-). Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Cieeee yang udah pacaran" goda Teto dan Luki bersamaan (Author: saya belum punya namjachingu masih single. Single itu Simple. Bwara Mr. Simple *nari kepret dance ala Mr. Simple* #senengtapinyesek/Rin: Kasiaaan si author).

Muka kami memerah

(Skip time)

Kami pulang ke kampus berempat. Setelah itu aku dan Teto pergi ke asrama.

"Teto Nee-Chan, aku ingin pulang ke Jepang" kataku

"Yasudah, pas liburan musim panas aja, gimana?" tanya Teto

"Baiklah" kataku

Aku menuju meja belajarku. Disana terdapat banyak bunga mawar berbagai warna. Aku melihat ada sepucuk surat disana bertuliskan

_Dear Rin Kagamine_

_Selamat My Princess, kau sudah sehat. Jaga kesehatanmu ya. Aku mencintaimu_

_ Your Boyfriend, Len Kagane_

Aku hanya senyum senyumsendiri membaca surat itu (Author: Waduh…Rin kenapa bisa begini?)

"Ehem Rinney" goda Teto

"Hahaha" kataku sambil tertawa

"O iya, katanya Len ngajak ketemuan tuh" kata Teto

"Dimana?" tanyaku

"Dihatimuuuuu Cinta!" goda Teto

"Serius dong. Jangan ngegombal terus =.=" kataku

"Hehehe hanya bercanda" kata Teto "Eh sekarang ke kelas pelajaran baru yu" sambung Teto

"Pelajaran baru? Pelajaran apa? Pelajaran Yadong kah?" tanyaku (Author: Rin yadongnya kumat =.=)

"Jiah yadong-yadong mulu. Pelajaran ngegombal. Gurunya si Gakupo" kata Teto (Author: Alurnya kagak jelas -_-)

"Hahaha ayo" kataku

Kami berjalan menuju kelas mata pelajaran paling ANEH

"Hello Student" kata Gakupo-Sensei

By the way dia cowok apa cewek ya?

"Hello Sensei" kata murid-murid bersamaan

"Sensei, kau ini cowok ato cewek?" tanya seorang murid nekad yang bernama Miki

"GUA COWOK BEGO! APA YANG BUAT GIA KAYAK CEWEK?" bentak Gakupo

"A-Ano Rambut sensei" kata Miki

"Ada yang salah sama rambut gua? Masalah buat lo? Masalah buat temen-temen lo? LO GUE END!" kata Gakupo gayanya kayak anak alay

"Hadeh...kalo kayak gini gua ke asrama lagi aja deh" bisikku ke Teto

"Jiah si Rin" kata Teto kencang

"Apa kau rambut obor?" sindir Gakupo marah-marah (Author: Ampun Gaku Nee-Chan jangan marah-marah. Tenang masih ada Luka-Kun kok *digorok gakupo**dibakar Luka**abaikan yang satu ini*)

"WOY SIAPA YANG RAMBUT OBOR, FLOWER BOY!" bentak Teto kesal

"ELU! UDAH GUA GAK JADI DOSEN AJA DISINI! GUA KELUAR!" kata Gakupo sambil membanting pintu kelas sampai lepas dari kusennya (?)

Tiba-tiba Luki datang menghampiri Teto

"Teto-Chan, apa bedannya kau sama rumus Matematika?" tanya Luki

"Kalo kamu orang kalo rumus ya pelajaran" kata Teto polos

"Salah. Kalo Rumus matematika susah dihapalin, kalo kamu susah dilupain" kata Luki. Teto hanya blushing

"Ecieeeee Teto Luki" goda semua orang dikelas. Teto Luki hanya bisa blushing

"PEJE ATUH!" teriak Len pake TOA nyolong dari mesjid *digebukin warga*

"Gak ada. PEJE yang berupa tiket SS4INA diambilsama author. Gomen semua" kata Luki

"Author sialan!" kata Len. Author Shana datang dari langit

"Ada apa rakyat-rakyatku? Bukankah kita harus saling berdamai? #SokBijak" kata Author sok-sok-an

"Gara-gara si author gua gak kebagian peje" kata Len pundung

"Mianhae/Gomen/Maaf/Hampura" kata Author cerewet. Author pun pergi entah kemana (?)

"Yeh si author" kata Len manyun

"LEN!" panggil seseorang dari balik pintu

Semua murid yang sedang bercanda menengok ke arah gadis itu

Siapakah gadis misterius yang memanggil Len itu? Chapter 5! Review please!

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvv

vvvvvv

vvvvv

vv

v


	5. Chapter 5 : It Hurts

Chapter 5 : It Hurts

(Rin POV)

"LEN!" panggil seseorang dari balik pintu.

Semua murid yang sedang bercanda menengok ke arah datangnya suara. Aku melihat seseorang berambut tosca diikat twintails dengan iris senada

"Miku. What are you doing here?" tanya Len. Ternyata itu Miku. Sepertinya dia orang asli sini

"I just want to meet you" kata Lenka sambil senyum-senyum ga jelas (Author: Mianhae/Gomen/Maaf/Sorry/Hampura kalo basa Inggris saya agak ngaco T^T)

"Oh" kata Len singkat.

Siapa dia? Mau apa dia kesini? Semoga dia tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Len. Aku menatap mata Len dari jauh seperti berkata SIAPA-DIA. Len tidak menyadarinya

"Rinney, kau kenapa?" tanya Teto

"Eng...ti-tidak" jawabku

Jujur saja aku sedikit cemburu pada Miku, karena dia langsung SKSD pada Len.

"Teto, ke asrama yuk" ajakku

"I-Iya" kata Teto

Aku dan Teto pergi menuju asrama. Aku langsung merebahkan diriku diatas tempat tidur

"Rin, kau kenapa?" tanya Teto

"Hanya sedikit cemburu pada Miku" kataku

"Oh. Eh katanya besok si Miku akan resmi jadi mahasiswi disini ya? Kamar asramanya disamping kamar kita" kata Teto

"WHAT THE? BENRAKAH?" tanyaku

"Iya" jawab Teto

"Bagaimana ini? Aku takut gara-gara dia aku dan Len bisa putus" kataku

"Tenang saja, Len itu orangnya setia kok" kata Teto sambil menepuk punggungku pelan. Aku hanya tersenyum hambar.

(skip time)

"Hello! My name is Hatsune Miku!" sapa Miku ke seluruh murid di kelas

"Hello Miku!" sapa balik seluruh murid. Aku hanya diam saja. Aku merasa badanku agak kurang enak

"Rin, kau kenapa?" tanya Teto

"Ti-Tidak. Aku sedikit sakit" jawabku

"Kau ke UKS dulu aja" kata Teto

"Iya. Ini juga mau" kataku sambil menuju keluar kelas

"Kagamine-san, ada apa?" tanya dosen bernama Kiyoteru

"Aku agak sakit sensei. Boleh aku ke UKS dulu?" tanyaku

"Tentu" kata Kiyoteru

"Sis, May I Help you?" tanya Miku padaku. Dia sok kenal juga

"Eng…I'm ok" kataku

"May I Help you?" tanya Miku LAGI

"Geezzz…Alright" kataku kesal

Miku mengantarku ke UKS

"Kagamine-san, kau pacarnya Len Kagane ya?" tanya Miku

"Da-da-dari mana kau tau?" tanyaku balik

"Len yang memberitahuku. Menurut Len kau itu orangnya baik,pinter,dan pokoknya perfect" kata Miku

AKu hanya ber-oh-ria

Miku memberiku obat. Kurasa aku sudah tidak curiga lagi padanya

"Thank You very much, Miku" kataku

"You're Welcome Rin. By the way kita bisa menjadi sahabat kok" kata Miku

Karena aku sudah tidak curiga padanya, maka aku menjawab 'Iya'

"Oke Miku Nee-Chan" kataku sambil berjabat tangan dengan Miku

(skip time)

Sudah cukup lama aku bersahabat dengan Miku. Ternyata dia tidak seburuk yang aku pikirkan. Aku bergegas pergi ke kantin dan mengajak Len

"Hai Len. Mau ke kantin?" tanyaku

"Maaf Rin, aku ada urusan" kata Len datar

"Oh ya udah. Duluan ya" kataku sambil berjalan menuju kantin. Aku berpapasan dengan Teto

"Eh Rin, bantuin aku ngerjain tugas dari dosen dong. Plissss" kata Teto dengan puppy eyes

"Oke Teto Nee-Chan" kataku

Aku pergi ke asrama dengan Teto dan mengerjakan tugas

(skip time)

Akhirnya selese juga

"Arigatou Rin-Chan!" kata Teto

"Sami-sami" kataku

Aku langsung pergi ke kantin karena aku juga lapar

**DEGH!**

Aku kaget melihat Len sedang makan bersama dengan Miku. Mereka tampak sangat akrab dan...mesra. Katanya Len sedang ada urusan, tapi mengapa dia bersama Miku? Argh! Aku kesal sekali! Sebenarnya aku ingin menghampiri mereka tapi apa daya, aku tidak bisa. Aku memperhatikan mereka dari jauh. Aku melihat mereka bangkit dari kubur (?) Oh...maksud saya bangkit dari bangku dan mereka...berpelukan. Aku hanya mengambil 1 buah jeruk dan kembali ke asrama. Sumpah rasanya nyesek banget. Aku terus menangis. Air mata membasahi pipiku

"Rinney, kau kenapa?" tanya Teto heran. Karena tidak biasanya aku menangis seperti ini

"Le-Le-Len, dia sedang bersama Miku" kataku sambil terisak

"HAH? Aku tidak percaya dia seperti itu" kata Teto kaget

"Besok, akan aku putuskan hubungan ini!" seruku sambil menangis

"Sabar Rin, sabar" kata Teto menenagkan

"Gimana bisa sabar, Teto-Nee" kataku. Aku langsung memakan jeruk tadi dan tidur

(dream)

Aku berada disebuah tempat yang sunyi. Semuanya bewarna putih. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakkan seseorang

"Len-Kun!" teriak seseorang berambut tosca diikat twintails

"Miku-Chan!" kata seseorang berambut honeyblond yang diikat ponytail dan bermata azure

"Len-Kun. Suki Daisuki!" kata si rambut tosca yang bernama Miku

"Suki Daisuki, Miku-Chan!" teriak Len sambil memeluk Miku erat

"TIDAAAAAAK!" teriakku tapitidak dihiraukan oleh mereka

(end dream)

"Rin Chan! Kau kenapa?" tanya Teto

"Hanya mimpi buruk" kataku datar. Aku langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka

Aku hanya diam melihat pantulan bayanganku dicermin. Perlahan aku mengelus pantulan bayangan mukaku di cermin itu. Mataku terus menatap kedua mata azureku.

'Rin, matamu sangat indah. Rambutmu juga indah. Wajahmu? Apalagi. Hatimu? Itu juga' pikirku dalam hati

Perlahan senyuman mulai terukir di wajahku walaupun air mataku mengalir. Aku memejamkan mataku dan membuka mataku.

DEGH

Entah mengapa bayangan Len dan Miku terus terlintas dibenakku. Aku melihat pantulan bayangan mereka berdua

"KALIAN PENGHIANAT! AKU BENCI KALIAN BERDUA!" teriakku sambil memukul kaca itu hingga pecah

TRIIING

Pecahan kaca itu berjatuhan. Darah segar mengucur dari tanganku. Rasanya sakit sekali, tapi tidak sesakit apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Aku menulis beberapa kata terakhirku di selembar tisu toilet. Aku mengambil pecahan kaca. Aku menangis. Aku merentangkan tanganku ke depan

"Selamat tinggal semuanya. Teto, Ibu, Len. Aku mencintai kalian" gumamku pelan

SREEET!

Aku mengiris pergelangan tanganku. Setelah itu semuanya gelap. Yang aku dengar terakhir kali hanya sebuah teriakkan yang berbunyi 'RIN! JANGAN KAU LAKUKAN ITU!'. Mungkin aku sudah mati

(Teto POV)

Suara berisik apa ini? Terdengar ada suara pecahan kaca dari arah kamar mandi. Aku pergi ke kamar mandi

DEGH

Aku melihat Rin sedang terduduk kaku di pojok sana dengan banyak pecahan kaca dan darah di tangannya. Mata azurenya masih terbuka

" Selamat tinggal semuanya. Teto, Ibu, Len. Aku mencintai kalian" gumam Rin sambil menyayat pergelangan tangannya

"RIN! JANGAN KAU LAKUKAN ITU!" teriakku.

Aku menemukan sepucuk surat bertuliskan

_Len Miku kalian pengkhianat! __By the way selamat berbahagia tanpa aku. Selamat tinggal semua. Jangan berharap aku kan kembali_

_ By: Rin Kagamine_

Argh! Sahabat macam apa aku ini! Rin mencoba bunuh diri tetapi aku hanya diam saja! Dengan cepat aku membawa Rin ke rumah sakit

(Skip time)

Rin dibawa ke UGD. Aku menelepon Len dan Luki

"Len! Rin dibawa ke rumah sakit. Kondisinya kritis! Cepat kesini. Kasih kabar ini ke Luki" kataku khawatir

"_APA? I-iya Kasane-san" _kata Len khawatir

Aku menutup handphoneku dan duduk diruang tunggu sambil terus berdoa. Tak lama kemudian Len dan Luki datang

"Teto, bagaimana kabar Rin?" tanya Len

"Dia masih di UGD" kataku. "Oh iya. Saat Rin kritis tadi, dia meninggalkan sepucuk surat. Bacalah" sambungku

Len dan Luki membaca surat itu. Len pun menangis

"Ini semua salahku. Aku yang telah membuatnya seperti ini. Maafkan aku Rin" kata Len sambil terisak

"Waw...kau membunuhnya secara tidak langsung Len" sindirku

(Skip Time)

Dokter keluar dari ruang UGD

"Bagaimana kabar Rin dok?" tanya Len

"Rin baik-baik saja. Hanya saja dia sedang koma" kata dokter "Maaf saya tinggal dulu ya. Kalian dibolehkan masuk" sambung dokter

Aku, Len, dan Luki masuk ke ruang inap. Aku melihat Rin sedang terbaring disana dengan alat bantu pernapasan dan alat pendeteksi detak jantung. Tangan putihnya dibalut perban. Len duduk dikursi disamping tempat tidur Rin

"Rin, maafkan aku. Aku menyesal sekali Rin. Aku menyesal" kata Len sambil terisak dan terus mengenggam tangan Rin yang tidak di perban. Aku menangis. Len terus meminta maaf kepada Rin. Tetapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari mulut Rin.

"Len, aku dan Luki pulang dulu ya" kataku

"Yasudah" kata Len cuek

Review Please

vvvvvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvvvv

vvvvvvvv

vvvvvv

vvvv

vv

v


End file.
